


Beetlejuice's Birthday Bash

by BlueClue182



Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: babesweek, beetlebabes, beetlebabesweek, buddies!, it's a buddy fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueClue182/pseuds/BlueClue182
Summary: Beetlejuice comes up with the best birthday gift he can think of: sharing his powers with his bestie. Happy sixteenth birthday, Lydia! This is pretty much an episode of the show so forgive its silly nature. Or enjoy it all the more for that exact reason.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Kudos: 10
Collections: Beetlebabes Week





	Beetlejuice's Birthday Bash

Beetlejuice was not good with gift-giving. His resources for Breather gifts were limited to begin with. He couldn’t exactly stroll up to a camera shop and buy some new lenses or developing fluid or whatever funky colored plastic she stuck in the machines…

But it was her birthday this weekend and she would be sixteen, which was apparently a major deal topside. After agonizing over what he could gift her for far too long, he finally figured it out. The fact that it couldn’t be wrapped or handed over was something he knew wouldn’t bother Lydia one bit. He had to spend some time doing research (gross) to figure out if it was even possible, then call in a few favors (disgusting). But the payoff was worth it, and he couldn’t wait to tell his favorite person (admittedly, a low bar).

The next time Lydia called BJ through the mirror, he was bursting with energy.

“Hey, Babes, have I got news for you!”

“Hey Beetlejuice. I’ve got news too.”

“You don’t sound so excited about yours.”

“Because I’m not. Seems like I’ve got some makeup work to do for school and I won’t be able to hang out this weekend.”

“What if I’ve got something way better than schoolwork, and we just hang out anyways.” He transformed himself into a line of laundry and Lydia giggled.

“I wish. But I really do need to finish this work. If I don’t, I might get sent off to boarding school instead.”

“Yow that’s tough breaks. That’s why I never bothered going to school in the first place.” He ran through a thousand different ideas for how to get her out of the work without losing her entirely. “What if I paid a little visit to the school and let those people know what I think of this situation.”

“Beetlejuice.” Lydia warned, and he floated down to the floor, where he sat crossed legged and pouted in her direction.

“Well what am I supposed to do while you’re…” he snarled “…working?”

“I don’t know. But you better figure something out or I’m sending you back.”

“Blech.” He unscrewed his head from his neck and threw it against the wall. “I’m bouncing off the walls here, Babe.”

She barely looked up from the book in her lap. “It has been literally one minute.”

“I’m not a patient ghoul, what can I say?”

She closed the book. “Fine. You’ve got five minutes. What did you want to tell me?”

Beetlejuice caught his head and twisted it back in place. “Oh man you’re gonna love this, kid. Let me tell you.” He stood and threw his hands out to his sides. “How would you like my powers for the day?”

“What?” she dropped her book in excitement.

“Well, okay, I couldn’t manage a whole day. But I can promise an hour. Maybe half an hour. A few minutes. Alright I’m not entirely sure how long it will last but I can offer you my powers for a very limited time.” Lydia crossed her arms and smirked at him.

“How does it work?”

Beetlejuice shrugged. “If it’s anything like the rest of me, it works as little as possible.”

“Ha. Ha.”

“I don’t actually know. But I’d love to find out. You ready?”

“Absolutely!”

“Great! Then I guess it’s SHOWTIME!” Beetlejuice pointed at Lydia with both hands. The room filled with thunder and lightning, in the ghost’s typically over-dramatic style, and Lydia lifted off the ground ever so slightly. Her Neitherworld costume overtook her slouchy homework duds almost instantly. She stared at her feet, and wiggled a little before floating back to the ground, where she rolled her shoulders and stretched out her neck. “Feel any different?”

Lydia shrugged. “I feel a little sluggish?” She screeched as she turned into a giant, human-sized slug. Beetlejuice busted into laughter. “NO! I FEEL NORMAL I FEEL NORMAL!!” She returned to her natural form and panted. “That was thoroughly disgusting. It feels that gross for you?”

“Every time!” Beetlejuice was leaning against the wall from laughing so hard. “Gotta be careful what you say, if you hate it so much.”

“Mmm.” Lydia was almost scared to say anything, lest she cause another gross transformation.

“How about we start off easy. Let’s go for a little flight?” He took her hand and they headed for the window together.

“Won’t people see us?”

“Nah. They’d have to be payin’ attention, and if there’s one thing we know about the people in this town it’s that they don’t see things they don’t wanna. So whattya say?”

“I just…step out the window?”

“Easy as pie!” Beetlejuice took one step off the ledge and turned into a floating pie plate.

“Whoa!” Lydia exclaimed, though she remained herself as she stepped out the window into thin air. Beetlejuice returned to himself and took her hand again.

“Come on out! The weather’s disgusting!” He tugged her up above the house, through a few clouds and down around the block. The sky _was_ a dark grey, rain threatening to fall any moment, and Lydia started to shiver. Beetlejuice took the hint and headed back to the house, the two landing gently one after the other.

“So what’s next? Wanna go fly by Claire’s house? We could change her reflection. Or we could change her complexion!” Lydia laughed but shook her head. Her eyes kept drifting back to the pile of books by her bed.

“I don’t know…is there anything we can do to get this homework done faster?”

Beetlejuice rolled his eyes. “Always practical. You know, I wouldn’t know. I’ve never tried _working_ with my juice.”

“Yeah. I know.” Lydia picked up her book and flipped through the pages. “I wonder if I just…” She balanced the book on top of her head “…tried absorbing the information…” She shivered as the book disappeared and a smile formed across her face. Beetlejuice couldn’t help it. Seeing her happy made him happy. He was smiling like an absolute dope, watching her absorb book after book. If it also meant she’d be done working faster, hey, bonus.

“Lyds, Babe, you know you could do so much other stuff with these powers. At the very least go turn the cat into snakes or something.” Lydia tapped one finger against her chin.

“I don’t think Percy would like that very much. But I know what would annoy Delia an awful lot.” Lydia snapped her fingers and a high-pitched scream pierced the air from somewhere else in the house.

“What did you DO? Fill her vitamix with bugs? Turn on a tap and out comes sludge? Replace all her roses with fire demons?”

“Much worse.” Lydia threw open the door to her bedroom and Beetlejuice’s jaw dropped to the floor. The hallways were black, the carpet a blood-red. The wainscoting was replaced with a repeating pattern of bones and bats, skulls and gravestones framed the windows. Lydia looked more smug than he had ever seen her. “Finally, I feel like I can breathe!” She giggled again. “Now the whole house is a dark room!”

“I don’t know what I expected.” Thunder and lightning cracked the sky again, and Lydia’s clothes slowly melted back to her sweats. “Aw, babes, we were just getting started!” 

“That’s okay, Beetlejuice. Thank you for the gift.”

“But you barely got to use it!”

“BUT I finished up the work I needed to get done, and now we can hang out all weekend, which is the best birthday present I could ask for.” Beetlejuice blushed.

“Aw babes. You know this means my birthday present this year better be awesome.”

She shook her head. “Yes, Beetlejuice. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Beetlebabes week July 2020, prompt: Gift.


End file.
